Yes, My Answer is Yes
by TheSkandranon
Summary: You knew something was going to happen, you weren't sure what, but you knew it. ArthurxReader fanfic


Something was going to happen. You could sense it. You weren't sure how you could sense it, you only knew that you could. You also couldn't be sure it was going to be a good thing or not. You just knew something was going to happen.

Your friends could tell something was up with you. You kept looking over your shoulder, as if expecting a mugger to pop out of nowhere or something like that.

"(Your Name), are you sure you're alright love?" your longtime boyfriend Arthur Kirkland asked. He had already asked you that a couple times tonight while on your date. You would have been irritated, if you couldn't hear the genuine concern in his British accented voice.

You smile warmly at him from across the table you both sat at. "Yes Arthur, I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling something is going to happen and I don't know what."

He smiled at you, "Well, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be a good thing. Are you done eating though?"

You smile mischievously as you took the last bite of (Favorite Dessert). "I am now."

Arthur chuckled at you as he left money on the table to pay for your meals, then stood up and offered his hand to you. You smiled as you took it and stood up.

Arthur was really a perfect gentleman, and you loved him to bits.

You doubted he'd remember, but tomorrow would be the fifth anniversary of the day you met

**~Flashback~**

_"(Friend's Name), why are you dragging me to this lame party? You know it's not my scene."_

_"Oh c'mon (Your Name), just because it's going to be outside doesn't mean it's going to be lame."_

_You rolled your eyes at your friend. No, it wasn't the fact that it was outside that bothered you. It was the fact that there was sure to be more drinking than anything else there. You did enjoy an occasional wine, but drinking so heavily that you woke up in pain and with no memory of the previous night never appealed to you. And since the party was held by your friend Alfred Jones, there probably won't be any wine. His tastes more leaned toward beer._

_But (Friend's Name) was making you come so you just prepared yourself for a night of boredom and the enviable task of being the designated driver._

_And that's how it came to be that you were lying down on a blanket covering the grass as you stared up at the diamond studded sky. And rather board until you heard a strange male voice behind you._

_"Well hello there."_

_You raised your chin to look behind you. Of course the first thing that caught your attention was his accent (since you heard it before you saw him). The next thing you noticed was his intense green eyes that his bushy eyebrows tried to conceal, but failed. He also had short blond hair that would almost be considered messy, but somehow didn't make that classification._

_"Hello."_

_"What's a beautiful young woman like yourself doing all the way over here all alone when there is a party nearby?"_

_You lowered your chin and looked up at the sky again to hide your blush. You also didn't want him to think you were staring at him. Though you could admit to yourself that you wish you could._

_"It's not really my kind of party, but (Friend's Name) dragged me here. So I figured I'd at least make sure she'd get home safely. Plus Alfred is my friend and I'd don't want to offend him."_

_"My brother is way too exuberant of a person to take offense at you not coming to one of his parties for too long. But it's not my kind of party either. Would you mind if I joined you?"_

_"Not at all."_

_You moved over to make room for him, touched that he would actually ask instead of just joining you like Alfred would have. So he was the brother that Alfred told her about. He had mentioned that he had an English brother that he had been separated from when their parents divorced, but had kept in touch with since they were very close._

_He laid down next to you and rested his hands behind his head._

**~End of Flashback~**

And that was how you became friends. It took two years before both of you admitted your feelings for each other, but neither of you cared that it took that long. You both had enjoyed your friendship so much and getting into an official relationship just deepened the feelings you had for each other.

You loved his down to earth attitude despite still believing in the fantasy world. At first you had thought it was just a cute side of him, but soon came to realize that they were real. You had even met his fantastical best friend, the flying bunny.

You also thought his inability to cook was as hilarious as it was relieving. You had thought at first that he could do just about anything and was almost perfect. So it came as a relief that he had flaws just like any other human.

He also had a taste for the romantic, which is why the both of you were now snuggling closely on a blanket on a grassy hill at a deserted park. Once again looking up at the stars.

You were lying in your favorite position with your head on his chest, both content to just lay with each other and enjoy the company. That is until you had an idea and turned to face him.

"Arthur?"

He looked at you, "What is it love?"

"I love you."

He smiled tenderly at you, "I love you too (Your Name)."

You leaned your head towards him and kissed him firmly, yet tenderness and love radiating through your lips. And he wasn't shy at returning the kiss.

Soon it passed from tenderness to passion as you climbed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around your waist holding you close. You licked his lips, hoping to be let in and you felt his lips turn up in a smile and then part. Admitting you entrance.

You smile as well as your tongue explored the cavern that was his mouth, savoring the taste of him. He let your tongue play for a little while before his tongue wrapped around yours, taking control of the kiss and sending a wave of heat through your body. Causing you to not just lay on top of him, but straddling him and squeezing his hips with your knees. The moan he let loose gave you both a chance to break apart to take a breath, but also demanded more. So while you both caught your breath your lips also explored his neck.

Arthur raised his head for you while his dexterous hands made their way down to your butt and squeezed. There was no way to conceal the desire you felt, so you didn't even try as your fingers flew to down and started to unbutton his shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his chest as you did.

"Are you sure love?"

You looked at your boyfriend's beautiful face and could see the arousal in the green depths of his eyes, but could also see the desire to make sure you were alright with it.

You hadn't wanted to make love to Arthur before because the time never felt right. And you wanted the first time with Arthur to be special. And you just had a feeling that tonight was the right time.

You smile and in response to his question, you kiss him with all the passionate fire within you and squeeze his hips harder.

**~Time skip to the next afternoon~**

You started to think that may be Arthur did remember that it was the anniversary of the day you met. He had called you in the afternoon following after the most amazing night of your life and told you to dress formally for tonight and be ready to go at 6:30.

You dressed in your favorite (Favorite Color) strapless dress and tied your (Hair Length) (Hair Color) up in a French Knot since you knew that was Arthur's favorite way to have your hair, despite the name. Add in some make up and you knew you were at your best.

But when 6:30 came and went, you began to have doubts. Did he not realize how important today was? How could he be late, today of all days?

But then you started thinking about it and a chill of dread shivered down your spine. Arthur was never late, that's something you've always loved about him. If he said he'd be somewhere at a certain time, without fail he'd be there. Something must be wrong.

So when your cell phone rang at 6:45, you frantically answered it. It was only fifteen minutes, but to you it felt like an eternity.

"Arthur?! Are you alright? What happened?!"

But the voice on the other end of the phone wasn't your boyfriend's. In fact the voice was so sorrowful that if it wasn't for the word choice, you wouldn't have recognized it.

"I'm sorry dudette, but I'm not Arthur."

"Alfred? What's wrong? Where's Arthur?!"

There was a pause.

"There's been a car accident."

The blood drained from your face.

"But is he alright?"

"I think you need to get to the hospital right away."

You dropped the phone not even taking the time to end the call. The hospital was only a couple blocks away so you didn't bother taking your car. You only took a few moments to throw off your high heeled shoes, then was tearing down the side walk in your bare feet. Not even registering the pain when you stubbed your toes or stepped on rocks.

No, no, this couldn't be happening. Alfred was exaggerating, or was mistaken. Or even playing a cruel joke. Yes, that was it. When you arrived Alfred was going to be laughing at your expression and reaction. Yes, no doubt that's what you were going to see when you got there. Arthur couldn't be in so serious a condition.

You burst through the doors of the hospital, almost running over a man leaving. You didn't even turn to apologize to him before you were running down the hallway toward the room Alfred had specified, leaving slightly bloody footprints behind.

You turned a corner and stopped dead in your tracks. Alfred was sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway, his face in his hands, sobbing.

NO! This was supposed to be the cruelest joke ever! This wasn't supposed to be real!

"Arthur!" you shouted, then ran for the door.

Alfred noticed your arrival then and stood up and intercepted you before you reached the door.

"No (Your Name), you can't go in there yet."

"Let me go Al, he can't be dead. It must be a mistake. I can do something about it. I know I can!"

"No, he's dead. There's nothing you can do. You need to calm down before you go in."

"No! No!" Then your throat closed up and you couldn't say anything else, even if you wanted to.

Your legs gave out and Alfred gently lowered the both of you to the ground.

You just couldn't believe it. In one moment your life shattered and there was no returning it back to the way it was before. You'd never see that beautiful smile, or hear his wonderful British accent ever again.

You didn't know how long Alfred held you. In fact, you hadn't really noticed that he kept hold of you and was crying just about as much as you had been. But he had recovered before you had, and continued to hold you till your sobs had stilled.

"(Your Name)?" He looked at you questioningly, concern in his eyes.

You wiped your eyes, no doubt smearing your make up even more than i must have been already.

"I'm alright now, I'd like to see him."

"Not before you've had your feet looked at."

You and Alfred looked up to see a male nurse standing nearby. You didn't know how long he had been standing there, not wanting to interrupt, but needing to make sure your feet were alright.

"I'm fine," you said as you stood up, then staggered and Alfred caught you.

"What did you do girl? Run here in your bare feet?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I couldn't run here in my heels could I? Not without breaking an ankle."

"That's what cars are for dudette." He picked you up bridal style then faced the nurse.

The nurse took you two to another nearby room and bandaged your feet and gave you a pair of soft soled slippers.

After he was done Alfred came up to you.

"You don't need to carry me now Alfred. I'm fine"

You gently stood up to prove your point.

"Yes, I know that. It's just that...well Arthur was going to give this to you in some extravagant way tonight. I think you should have it."

He handed you an envelope.

"Thanks Alfred," you said as you took it from him.

You slowly walked to the room Arthur was in and opened the door. You expected Alfred to come in as well, but he just smiled sadly at you and closed the door, leaving you alone with Arthur.

Resolutely you turned towards him. He was covered in bandages, a silent tribute to how hard the doctors worked to save him, though in vain. You sat on a chair that was next to the bed and looked at his lovely face. Thank goodness it was still the same, only a few scratches marred the skin of his face.

"Oh Arthur, how could you leave me like this? How can I possibly go on without you?"

Tears threatened to fall again, but you held them back. Most of them anyways, a couple leaked down your cheeks, and you brushed them away.

Then you heard a high pitched sobbing in the room. You looked around and noticed Arthur's friend the flying bunny hovering above him also crying its eyes out.

That almost broke you, but you caught it gently in your hands and held it close to you, trying to offer it a little comfort.

Then you realized you were still holding the envelope that Alfred gave you.

Since you wanted to read it when Arthur was near, you set the flying bunny on your lap and opened the envelope with care.

_Dear (Your Name),_

_Happy Anniversary love. It's been five years since we met. I never told you how long I stood and watched you before approaching that night. But I kept losing my nerves. But I'm glad that I eventually did._

_The last five years of my life has been amazing, and I really can't imagine life without you._

_So even though the note here has been brief, I hope you answer my question positively._

_(Your Name) love, will you marry me?_

A fresh wave of tears coursed down your cheeks that you couldn't have stopped even if you had tried.

He was going to propose tonight, on the anniversary of the day you met. He really was the most wonderful man in existence, there would be no way you could ever meet another man like him even if you were to look for the rest of your life.

After you cried yourself dry again, you noticed a little black box on the table next to the bed. You gulped a little, knowing exactly what was in that box. You wanted it, you knew you did. But it took you a while before you were able to pick it up and open it.

The ring was just a simple engagement ring, but was still the most beautiful ring you had ever seen. Three diamonds, two small ones framing one that was a little larger set on a band of white gold. And that was it, but it was all you could ever want because it was from Arthur.

Tearlessly you slipped it over your ring finger on your left hand.

"Yes Arthur, my answer is yes."

You sat there for another fifteen minutes with the flying bunny curled up on your lap before Alfred came in and pulled up another chair beside you. The three of you silently loving and remembering the man before you. Unaware that another small form of life was sharing the quiet moment within you.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was an emotional rollarcoaster wasn't it? I had a lot of fun writing this one, but I've never written angst before, so I don't know how this turned out. I hope you angst lovers find it in your heart to be kind and like it anyways.**

**This was written for a contest on DeviantArt that preferred either fluff or angst. So I took the chance to try my hand at an angst story. The male character in this was originally going to be Kiku since he's my favorite Hetalia character, but the personality needed for the story was more like Arthur's so I changed it. Also, the person hosting the contest said that Arthur was her favorite so I guess it's alright that I changed it, lol.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**As always I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.**


End file.
